Dear Diary: Why Must Love Suck?
by AgentMangaMcAwesome
Summary: They all knew they shouldn't have these feelings, but they do. At first, they thought that if they got together, these feelings would vanish, but they only intensified. These feelings... For the country named Iceland. Now they've been together for three years, and they decide to tell Ice how they feel, but first... They discover his diary. Warning: Yaoi, smut, threesome, two-shot
1. Chapter 1

The day had started out normally for three of the Nordic family. Well, as normal as you can get for any Nordic, especially Iceland, Norway, and Denmark. Norway was the first up, as per usual, next was Denmark, and finally, Iceland, who had stayed up until 2:00AM working on homework and work sent from his boss like he does every night, only to wake up at 6:00AM for school. Honestly, it worried the two lovers he lived with. Iceland always seemed so tired and alone, although that was mainly from his lack of sleep and tsundere nature.

When Iceland walked down the stairs in his uniform, about an hour earlier than he needed to get up, the elder two males looked at him and Norway got up from his seat at the table. "Hallo, little brother. Did you sleep well?" He asked, already grabbing Iceland's breakfast to hand it to him. "Well enough, I guess…" Responded the tired nation as he was handed the food and he poked at it with the fork as his brother sat back down next to his Danish boyfriend. Said Dane wrapped an arm around the smaller man and kissed his cheek lightly, receiving a light push in return, and a whisper of "Later" from the seemingly emotionless man known as either Lukas or Norway, depending on the situation. Emil, AKA Iceland, looked at the couple with a hint of longing and love in his eyes as he silently watched them. As he studied them, he for the first time looked at their outfits. His brother had on a dark navy blue dress shirt and black dress pants on along with some nice dress shoes, making the young Icelandic boy believe that Lukas was going out on a date somewhere nice with Matthias while he was at school. He looked over to the tall Danish male and was slightly shocked by what he observed. Matthias had on a vibrant red dress shirt, a black vest, and his normal black pants on with his combat boots. But he also had his long jacket on, and yet, there was something missing… And that's when it hit him; Matthias wasn't wearing his tie! Maybe he had finally smartened up and stopped wearing it. However it was the jacket that made Emil think that the couple before him wasn't going on a date. Emil knew that his brother had a dislike for that jacket, because it made his boyfriend look absolutely amazing. Why was this a problem? Well, because it also made others look at him. Lukas was one of those lovers that once you were his, he didn't want anyone else looking at you. After a moment the two older males noticed Ice's blank stare at them and they chuckled, snapping him out of his trance-like state. "What are you two looking at?!" He asked, huffing and looking away with red cheeks.

"Nothin', you were starin' first. And besides, you were just looking off into space with this cute expression on your face, Ice." Stated Matthias, looking at the smallest of the three men who seemed a bit off today to say the least, normally he wouldn't stare at them in the manor he did, or wake up earlier than he needed to.

"Whatever Matthias..." Mumbled the youngest male, grabbing his bag and stomping out the door, not realizing he had dropped something; something important to him. The couple looked at each other for a moment, midnight blue meeting ocean ones. Norway stood up from his spot again, Denmark doing the same as they walked over to the door to make sure Iceland made it off safely, but not before a quick kiss on the lips. They cared for Emil a lot, even if he never saw it.

Lukas and Matthias had a mutual secret, you see. It was obvious they were attracted to one another; they also harbored secret feelings for the youngest of the three of them. Yes, they loved the young teenager. And yes, they knew it was wrong on so many levels. Loving a minor, Lukas loving his brother, Matthias loving his boyfriend's little brother, and just their thoughts alone on what they wanted to do with him. They both wanted to screw him and show him things like sex toys, rough sex, make-up sex, and so much more. Although neither of them would ever admit this to anyone else. For Lukas at least, he wanted to be gentle with his little brother, and know that his little brother's first time didn't hurt him too much. But for Denmark, although he didn't want to hurt Emil, he also wanted him to know that it does hurt most of the time, at least the initial push and such, especially if no lube has been used. At first, the two believed that if they got together, their feelings for the Icelandic teen would go away, but they soon realized that wasn't going to happen. If anything, the feelings increased, and a feeling of something missing also came over the two. No, it wasn't sexual intercourse that was missing, they had plenty of that. They knew it was Iceland.

Once they saw Iceland leave, they walked back into the kitchen and Norway checked the time and then the calendar. "Matthias, I should be going soon. I have to meet Romania soon and then go shopping." And Matthias nodded, smiling and kissing his cheek. "Okej Nor~ Can I-"

"Absolutely not, Dane." And with that, Norway walked out of the house, and over to his car, started it up, and left.

Matthias sighed, walking around the now empty house, and then he stumbled across something. It was a small, dark blue book with gold lettering on it saying "Diary", and the male smirked and picked it up, looked at the name, and broke into a full Cheshire-Cat grin.

* * *

Lukas sighed as he walked into the home. It was oddly quiet, especially since he knew Matthias was home. He strode through the home, searching each room for the Danish man. He found him, lying down on his Danish flag bed, reading, and Lukas sighed in relief. "Matthias, what in the world are you reading?" He asked, walking over to his boyfriend. "Oh, just something I found~" He said in a sing-song voice.

"I'll only ask once more, Danmark. What are you reading?" He was more than slightly curious about the dark blue book, and once he got there his question was answered.

"Only Iceland's diary~"

* * *

AN: Okay so this is my first story ever... I hope you all enjoy~!


	2. Chapter 2(SMUT)

"Give me that, idiot." Said the smaller male, sitting on the bed and grabbing the book from his lover's hands and snuggling down with him until he was comfortable, Matthias' arms wrapped comfortably around his waist as he found the first entry and started reading aloud, his voice smooth and calm, but holding a bit of anxiety and worry. Should he be reading this? Heck no. Did he want to? Heck yes. 'Oh well, too late do go back now', he thought.

"7/1/11-" He was instantly cut off by Matthias saying "That's the day we got together!" however, he was ignored and Lukas continued reading.

"Dear diary, this is my first entry, and man do I have a lot to talk about. First off, the two people I love most, even if I shouldn't love one of them, have proven how wrong it is. Today they've gotten together. I know I shouldn't love my brother and De- Well… His new boyfriend… It's gonna take a lot of time to get used to calling Denmark that.

I wish I didn't love them though. I already have to live with them, and I honestly thought that alone was heart breaking because I had to see them but never could confess, but now… Now I know it's going to be impossible to deal with it. Maybe I could just leave; hide away in the mountains or something, or just go over to Leon- Wait—I'm not supposed to call him that outside of school- Ugh… Well, Hong Kong's. It's not like I don't know how to take care of myself anyway. I mean, I watched the other Nordics during the Viking times and even helped hunt, so I can't be completely useless.

But something else interesting happened today. Puffin disappeared. I'm worried about him… I mean, heck, the last time he disappeared it was during mating season and I feared he had raped—Can puffins even rape?—another puffin. Well, I know one thing, it's NOT mating season this time, so I don't have to worry about that. But I swear if I find a puffling that's his I'm going to roast him in a volcano-" Matthias chuckled at that and got elbowed in the gut by Lukas before continuing.

"The art teacher praised one of my paintings today, that's good I guess. But Ms. Misham is always praising people when they do landscapes. So it's not THAT special. Once again, I found myself sitting in the back of the class, and listening to music during free period.

Ugh… I feel like I'm going to be sick… I can hear Denmark and Norway in the other room, and my brother's screaming something like "Oh God faster"—" And Norway stopped reading at that moment.

"Something wrong Norge?" Asked Denmark in bewilderment

"H-He… He could hear is screwing…" Muttered the smaller male with a slight blush at the mere thought of his little brother—And secret crush/love—hearing him and his lover screwing.

"Well, yeah, you can be loud, rarely, when I—" he was cut off again.

"Shut it. L-Let's just keep reading…"

"Okay, go on." And with that said, he continued his reading.

"I mean, what in the world are they doing? Go faster? I don't think they'd be screwing… But…Oh God, they are screwing… Anyway, end of entry for tonight, I feel sick to my stomach…"

* * *

An hour later, they were still reading the diary. At this point, they were about halfway through the book.

"9/11/12

Dear diary. Today was a lot different than normal. Today at school, my friend Hong Kong or as everyone knows him Leon, asked if I've had my first kiss yet. And when I told him no, he asked if he could kiss me! I said no, of course. It's not that I don't find him attractive, I do, and it's just… Well… Not in that way. The way I like him is more of a "You're my best friend and I wish that I looked like you" kind of way. Definitely not the way I'm attracted to Denmark and Norway. Honestly, I don't know what the big deal about kissing is. Either way, he then asked me if there's anyone I want to be my first kiss, and I refused to answer him. I mean, there's no way I'd commit social suicide by admitting my forbidden feelings for my brother and his boyfriend. I'd die of embarrassment!" They both chuckled at that.

"I just can't believe he'd ask something like that-" Norway tried to continue, but was cut off by Denmark.

"Is this whole entry about Hong Kong?" He asked boredly, and Norway skimmed over the entry and nodded. "Seems so. But then again, you do write a lot about your best friend in a diary because they have a lot to do with your life."

* * *

And another hour later, about halfway through the school day, they reached the most recent entry.

"10/3/14

Dear diary, why must love suck? I mean seriously, every single day for the past three years I have had to watch the two people I love break my heart again and again, and they never notice how much it hurts me… To make matters worse, today I nearly got ran over, accidentally got felt up, and as usual, I got picked on because of my eyes and hair. It's not my fault that's how I am! I mean yeah it's weird but it's not horrible like they make it out to be. Well, then again, I guess that's to be expected. People fear and pick on and hate what they don't have or understand. Even I don't know why I'm like this. I mean, they don't have to joke like I'm going blind or something. Ugh, I wish I could tell them I'm a country. Then maybe it'd be better. The thing that annoys me most though is that they keep on saying my accent is cute, and I don't know why." Lukas paused to chuckle before he continued his reading aloud. "I mean, it's not really that cute, is it? Anyway, I'm dreading the next few days. I can tell a volcano is going to erupt soon, and I really hope it doesn't at school, at least, before I can get home or to the nurse's office… Because, even if both side-effects start out with me coughing up ash, it still sucks. I mean, one makes me horribly sick which is the normal one, or it makes me hornier than a bunny rabbit in the beginning of spring. When that happens, I don't want anyone near me. It-" Their reading was cut off by Denmark's phone ringing. He groaned but answered it.

"Hallo? Matthias speaking, may I ask whose calling?"

"Hello, Mr. Køhler. It's Ms. Joy, the school nurse at Cross-Academy High School."

"What'cha callin' about?"

"It's about Emil… Today during free period he started coughing up what looks like ash, and he needs to go home."

"Uhm… Can I talk to Ic—Er—Emil?"

"Oh… Uhm… I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do that, sir…"

"Well, either way, tell Emil to wait by the back door and Lukas and I will go pick him up."

"Yes sir. I'll tell him to wait there for you." And with that, he hung up. "Norgey, we gotta go pick up Ice. A volcano erupted and we need to get him home." Norway nodded and got up, already on his way to the car.

Pagebreak

Once they'd been driving for about ten minutes, Matthias piped up with an idea. "Hey, Nor?"

"Ja?"

"How would you feel if we had a threesome with Ice?"

"Well… I wouldn't be adverse to the idea, so long as we're gentle with him, and we both don't enter him at once, unless he asked or suggested it."

"I was thinking more like-"

"And no chain-gangs."

After that, the car was silent for most of the ride. Until they were almost at the school.

"Hey Norgey?"

"Ja? What is it Danmark?"

"What happens if this is one of the eruptions that makes Icey all horny?"

"Well… Then that threesome might just happen."

And with that, they pulled up to the back entrance of the school and saw Ice standing there. "Yo Emil!" called Denmark, looking out the window at him and calling him over. Iceland was silent in getting in the vehicle, and fidgeted a bit on the ride home. Iceland was heading straight for his room when he got home, or so he had planned. Because the two men in the front seat saw his fidgeting and noticed a small tent in his pants, and immediately realized Denmark was right. Well, Denmark and Norway knew who was getting screwed that day.

* * *

Once the three males were home, Iceland dashed inside, only to be pinned to the wall in the downstairs hallway by his brother. "N-Norway let me go!" He said, crossing his legs and trying to hide his hard-on. He noticed Denmark had closed the front door and pulled Norway back, bringing Ice with him, and then quickly turning and hugging Iceland from behind, and kissing his neck gently, with his right hand softly pressing against the bulge in the uniform pants Iceland wore, making the Icelandic teen blush profusely and lean his head against Norway's shoulder, panting slightly. "N-No… Stop…! This isn't r-right—"

"It feels right, little brother." Muttered Norway, lightly grabbing Iceland's chin in his right hand and kissed him softly. Iceland gasped a bit, and Norway plunged his tongue into the unsuspecting teenager's mouth. This was all new to Iceland, and he was very confused, but he tried to focus on how good it felt. He felt Denmark start to unbutton the shirt he wore as he started kissing Norway back and at least tried to fight back a bit with his tongue, but lost very easily. Why did his brother have to be so good at this?

When Norway pulled back, Iceland whimpered slightly and let out a soft moan at how he was feeling from both Denmark's hand pressing against his hard-on, being kissed on the neck and when Denmark started to bite and suck on his neck, his breath hitched and he looked at Norway with pleading eyes, as if saying "I'm scared" And Norway nodded and whispered in his ear, "Its fine… We'll be gentle with you, and trust me, it'll feel amazing." Then he tapped Denmark's arm gently. "Dan, not here. Let's go to the bedroom." And Denmark pouted slightly, but nodded and pulled away from Iceland, who let out a shaky breath.

Once in the bedroom, Iceland was instantly jumped on and pinned to the bed by Denmark, who Norway was letting overtake his little brother for a while as he made sure the lube was within reach for later. It wasn't going to be easy if he didn't. When he looked back at his brother and his boyfriend, he found that the jacket Iceland had been wearing had been taken off, and Denmark was working on his shirt. Iceland looked over at his big brother with an adorable pleasured expression on his face, and Norway climbed over to them and also started working on his shirt. Once it was off, they both started kissing, biting, and sucking on Iceland's torso, leaving almost no spot unmarked. Norway leaned back, took off his own shirt, and motioned for Denmark to do the same. Once they were all shirtless, Norway started working on getting Iceland's pants off. Soft moans, gasps, and whimpers could be heard in the room, all coming from the young Icelander.

Soon, no one in the room was wearing clothing and Emil had two fingers in his ass. Denmark was stretching him, and both were having a hard time. Denmark was having a hard time not just pulling his fingers out and plunging right into the virgin Iceland, and Iceland was having a hard time because the stretching hurt. Norway watched as the two people he loved were in that position and blushed slightly, rubbing his own arousal a bit.

"Norge… I think he's stretched enough." Said Denmark as he retracted his fingers, making Iceland sigh and whimper at the same time. Contrary to belief, they were all rather quiet during sexual activities, even if Denmark and Iceland were the least quiet about it.

"Alright…" Iceland crawled over to his brother, and was lifted up easily by the older male, and was slowly lowered down onto Norway's massive member. Tears brimmed at Iceland's eyes; It hurt a lot. "I-It hurts…" He mumbled, half whimpering in pain, as he leaned against Norway's shoulder. "I know it does, but it'll feel good soon." Was the response from Lukas. After a moment, Iceland lifted his hips up gently and both men moaned slightly. Then, Iceland noticed Denmark watching them and jerking off to it slightly. "Denmark… C'mere…" Said Iceland, and Denmark did as he was asked, and then Iceland continued. "B-Both of you… I-I love both of you… A-And if one is left out, I-I-"-he sighed-"I don't know… It just d-doesn't feel right… Like something's m-missing- I-I want both of you… Both of you inside…" Denmark and Norway's eyes widened at what the youngest Nordic had said. "Ice… Are you sure?" Asked Denmark, kissing Iceland's cheek softly, before kissing Norway's and Iceland nodded. "Ja… I'm sure… Please…" And Denmark nodded, grabbing the lube and coating his member in it, and Norway once again lifted his brother up, and this time, he lowered him down onto two dicks. It hurt like hell for Iceland, but he felt complete once they were fully inside of him.

However, for the other two, it felt like they were on cloud nine. It felt so good being inside of Iceland, and their dicks rubbing together inside of him felt even better. After about two minutes of being still, they moved Iceland up and down, each going a bit faster every time, and soon Iceland was moaning and then, he made one move that had them all cumming. He moved one of his hands accidentally and grabbed Denmark's wrist, not knowing it was his e-zone, and he leaned forward and accidentally blew on Norway's curl. Iceland came first, cum splattering all over his and Norway's chests, and his inner walls tightened, and then Norway came, and finally, Denmark. However, Iceland was still stimulating their e-zones, even if he was oblivious to it.

* * *

In the end, they ended up doing it five times, and Iceland was in no way's fit to walk in the morning. At first, he had wondered how it was possible they had done it that many times, but he assumed it was because they were countries. Then he had wondered what made his new lovers so horny, since he didn't know he was stimulating their E-zones most of the time. He knew why he had been so horny the previous day and night; it was because of the eruption. At the current moment, Iceland was lying in Norway and Denmark's huge bed that could probably fit four or five people. His ass was sore like hell, and he had tried to get up for school, but found that he couldn't. Because when he did, the pain became so great that he just instantly fell over, and Denmark had picked him up, and noticed the partially dried blood and cum in his ass and after he was gently set down and snuggled under the blankets, both men apologized for being so rough with him. Anyway, back on topic, Iceland was writing in his diary. It said,

"10/7/14

Dear Diary, I guess love doesn't suck that much anymore."

* * *

AN: Welp, I hope you all have enjoyed! I know the smut scene sucks but its really late and its one of my first smuts and my first yaoi smut- And my first threesome smut-

Ugh, I'm rambling again. Anyway, I hope y'all liked this!


End file.
